hwasango_volcanohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Kyung-Soo
Kim Kyung-Soo is the main protagonist of the Volcano High series, as well as a student, and possessor of a mysterious power. Appearance He is a blond teenager with an average build, brown eyes and a spiky hairstyle. He usually wears the school uniform of Volcano High with the shirt buttoned all the way up. Plot Arrival Kim Kyung-Soo arrives at Volcano High, his ninth high school, during a very rainy day of the 108th year of the school. He meets Golbangi, who had jumped out of the second floor's window, in the way of his mission of poisoning the director. He simply handed him the fake tea container, which he had dropped in the fall. He then meets Yoo Chae-Yi briefly, moving into the school afterwards. Inside, he has a brief chi confrontation with Song Hak-rim, the most powerful student in the school, in which Hak-rim notices the power hidden in the newcomer. .]] As he arrives at the school's direction, the manager of admissions looks through his record, seeing charges of vandalism, assault and sexual harassment to a teacher, warning Kyung-Soo that he would have to be good while on the school, as any slip would get him expelled. Later, in Teacher Yang-Ho's class, he is victim of a prank, being assaulted by Jang Ryang afterwards, containing himself due to a flashback and allowing Ryang to win easily. The conspiracy and the club wars After the fight, he is confronted by Shimma, who asks Kyung-Soo to join his Rugby Club, praising him for having held back his strength. He then states that if the newcomer didn't joined them, he would be beat down, but any conflict is avoided by the arrival of the Principal, who pretends to be a blind man and asks Kyung-Soo to put his rooster in a cage. After a quick philosophy lesson, Chae-Yi comes to the Principal in order to return a book to him, revealing his identity. After the poisoning of the Principal and the imprisonment of Hak-rim under the accusation he tried to steal the manuscript, Kyung-Soo witnesses the dismissal of all of the teachers (except Yang-Ho for some reason), the now Principal Jang Hak-Sa, who appears to tell him he's late for class. He is accused in the cafeteria by So Yo-seon of the Kendo Club to have framed Hak-rim, but is defended by Chae-Yi because there was no solid evidence against him. A beat student appears in the cafeteria, falling on the ground at the arrival of his assaulter, Ryang. The "club wars" start, a conflict in which Ryang and his Weightlifting Club defeat the Rugby, Football, Judo and Golf Clubs. Immediately after finishing the Golf Club leader, Ryang tells everyone that he would give people two days to challenge and defeat him before he defeated the Kendo Club, and the defeated clubs attempt to form an alliance, which fails miserably due to power struggle. Kyung-Soo walks around the school with his new friend Golbangi, who tells him that if he were to approach Chae-Yi, he should be careful, as Shimma had asked her out in a Valentine's day and "was so beat up he couldn't go to school for a week". Shimma appears to them, asking Kyung-Soo to join the Rugby Club again, but the three of them are suddenly attacked by Yo-seon. Clash in the kendo club During the ensuing conflict, Kyung-Soo accidentally sends Shimma flying through a window with chi, and Yo-seon uses that as an excuse to force him into joining the Kendo Club, under the threat of reporting him to the principal. After he still refuse, she, along with many members of the club, restrain him and try to force him into signing a contract with them, but are stopped by the club leader, Chae-Yi. He attempts to leave the club's grounds after that, but turns back, likely reconsidering the idea. In that moment, however, the Weightlifting Club bursts into the room, and Ryang confesses his love for Chaen-Yi, offering her a ring. Kyung-Soo looks as shocked as the Dark Ox's club's members, and Chaen-Yi deals with the confession as usual. She holds back the Kendo Club, beating Ryang several times with her bamboo shinai, to the point of making his head bleed. Ryang grabs Chaen-Yi and was about to be assaulted by the Kendo Club's members, but the fight is interrupted by Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo tells Ryang that "a real man should know when to give up an uncorresponded love" and that "begging and pestering a clearly uninterested girl wasn't something a man should do", being kicked by the Dark Ox against the wall and falling on the ground. Kyung-Soo stands up, getting in position and almost clashing with Ryang, but holding back his fist due to another flashback involving his family. He takes Ryang's punch, falling on his knees and nearly being beaten down by him, but being saved by Chaen-Yi. He is treated in the nursery room by Chaen-Yi and the school's doctor, then experiencing the first math class under the rule of the new teachers, the School Quintet. The new teachers The new math teacher, Ma, uses chi to pull a Playboy magazine from the hands of a student, and throwing a piece of chalk on a sleeping one's forehead so forcefully that he was pushed in the lockers at the back of the room, making the students behave. The music teacher punished the few students that coughed in his class by using the "Smoker Breath Cutting Technique" (a move which blocks the trachea of compulsive smokers, causing their mouth to gush out blood). Kyung-Soo is speaking to Chaen-Yi in the cafeteria as a Kendo Club member appears, announcing that Principal Hak-Sa had disbanded the club. The Kendo Club engages into a conflict with the School Quintet at night, but are all entirely defeated by Teacher Young-Eo alone, except for Chaen-Yi, who was stopped by Yo-Seon. As the latter fell to the ground, Chaen-Yi took her shinai in hands, ready to attack the Young-Eo, but the math teacher was the one to advance. Paralyzed by a sudden burst of fear, Chaen-Yi only watched as all of the former members of the club except her were expelled from the school, continuing with the kendo training alone. Kyung-Soo, who watched everything, visited the Kendo Club quarters, having a brief conversation with her and having a flashback of his past, even how he got his powers. The math teacher During a class, Kyung-Soo is attracted out of the window and into the Bamboo Forest by Shimma's twin-sister, Yoma of the Mystic Girls High School, who uses the "seduction perfume" (extracted from the queen bee's pheromone) on him. She attempts to seduce Kyung-Soo into joining the Rugby Club, but is stopped by the math teacher, who says that Yoma is said to be a "fox with nine tails who eats boys' livers". Yoma attacks the ruthless teacher, but is stopped by his chi and thrown against a bamboo tree and falls on the ground. The teacher scolds Kyung-Soo for "only running after girls after he had transferred him there", attacking him in the same way he did with Yoma, commenting that he never listened to what his teachers had to say. Kyung-Soo is attacked by many waves of chi, almost being blown away, but retaliates in the last moment with a wave of his own, stabilizing their attacks in the air before pushing them both away several feet. Yoma throws a rock at the teacher, but runs away as he catches it, rooting for Kyung-Soo. The teacher comments that she's "fun" and faces Kyung-Soo again, defeating him with several chi-charged blows on his vital points and telling the boy that his father doesn't need to go to school anymore, dragging the student to the school. He is once again treated by Chaen-Yi and the doctor, who comments that he had never seen damage done by that technique, but had a book on the subject. Calm before the storm Kyung-Soo is called by Hak-rim to have a conversation, and after telling him that his scarred vital points would hurt more and more, they start a fight. Hak-rim strikes Kyung-Soo with chi in a similar manner to the teacher's technique, but instead of simply hitting him, he rather literally enters his mind, teaching him how to fight in a way he could match the teacher and reconnect his vital points. The two of them clash, being pushed away as Kyung-Soo wakes up, finding Hak-rim with his back turned at him. Unbeknownst to Kyung-Soo, he had actually defeated Hak-rim, who comments that "now he was the best" after he had already left. Kyunng-Soo is then seen with Golbangi during cleaning duty, apologizing to Chaen-Yi and telling her that the quintet would surely increase in number, and that it was a pointless fight, at which she retaliates that he could run away if he wanted to. Kyung-Soo trains in the showers, manipulating the water around him as he remembers his training. Golbangi had locked Chaen-Yi in the masculine shower room, leading her there with several pranks, and she soon found him in there, watching his practice. Kyung-Soo made the showers gush out a lot of water at a point, hitting Chaen-Yi. Both changed in teir gym clothes, the two almost share a kiss as the broken showers release water on their own, but she sneezes at the time. The pricipal banishes all the extra-curricular activities, dismantling every one of the clubs of Volcano High. Kyung-Soo is later seen pulling off Ryang from the ground, as the math teacher had buried the lower half of his body with his attacks, likely so that Golbangi wouldn't have to unbury him with a shovel under the heavy rain. The final battle The quintet of teachers writes down names to be called to "a fun class" on the school's lobby, a list in which Kyung-Soo is especially mentioned. The many students are put on the auditorium of the school, in which Ryang is dragged by the quintet as the principal explains that he had tried to rob the Secret Manuscript, lying that it was Ryang and Hak-rim who conspired against the former Principal (in fact, it was just Ryang). To exemplify what would happen to those who try to obtain the manuscript, four of the School Quintet gathered around Ryang, ready to use chi to change his brain, but are stopped by Chaen-Yi, who engages the music teacher, being thrown away quickly and stopped from continuing the fight by Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo helps Ryang up and attempts to take him to the nursery, but is attacked by the math teacher, clashing his chi with his' in the form of energy stakes. Kyung-Soo is thrown off the window and into the school's stadium, fighting four teachers and nearly being caught by Young-Eo's hypnotizing technique, but is helped by Ryang clashes with Young-Eo and the language, music and gym teachers, eventually being joined by Chaen-Yi. Kyung-Soo joins the fight, and together the three defeat all of the quintet except for the math teacher. The teacher defeats Ryang quickly, fighting Kyung-Soo and striking him down. Kyung-Soo gets up as rain starts to fall, and after a long fight, the student uses the power of lightning, entering a final clash with the teacher. Kyung-Soo sends water through the opponent's body, breaking bones and causing damage to vital organs, which causes the teacher to collapse. Hak-Sa chokes (he survives, however), likely by intervention of Kyung-Soo, and the student destroys the empty manuscript box. A friendly fight for the rule of the school is executed between Ryang and Kyung-Soo, but its result is inconclusive. The students are readmissed as the Principal wakes from his slumber caused by the poison, and Kyung-Soo is admited honorably into the Rugby and Judo clubs. Category:Volcano High Category:Film Category:Manhwa